


Broken Promises and Bug Wings (working title)

by Fabulous_Fan_Fables



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hermitshipping, Hurt/Comfort, Inhuman Hermits, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Vampire Mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fan_Fables/pseuds/Fabulous_Fan_Fables
Summary: Keralis and Bdubs have spent their days safe in their woodland cottage, protected by the thorns of their garden and the horns of their protector, Doc. However, Keralis won't be able to escape after a cunning feline finds a way into their beloved sanctuary.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Broken Promises and Bug Wings (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is solely based on the Hermits’ Minecraft personas, not the people who play them! Trigger Warnings for each chapter are in the endnotes.

He had been watching him for a while. 

He found the rotten cottage in the midst of a dense forest. There were three occupants, he quickly found out. 

There were two humans and their vampire protector hidden inside. The vampire was strong and capable. He had a prosthetic arm and a fake eye. His animal seemed to be a type of mountain goat with large horns. He was the only one who left the safety of the house. 

The two humans inside often relaxed in their backyard, both young and pretty. They were both males, with short brown hair and striking brown eyes. One often had a red bandana tied around to his head to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was a lot warier when it came to the creatures that lurked by. 

And the other.. gosh, the other was intriguing. He was often surprised by the sights beyond the oak fence keeping them in. He once spotted BadTimes' hiding place, and stared with wide eyes, frozen to the spot. He then laughed to himself and continued to work on his garden. 

Oh, he forgot to mention the garden! 

The one without the bandana, which BadTimes affectionately nicknamed 'Cap' for the gray hat he often wore, had made a garden for himself. It covered a good half of his backyard, hugging the tall fences kept there to keep them safe. Most of the plants he grew were vegetables and herbs, and occasionally BadTimes spotted all three of them enjoying a smoothie made from the garden’s plants. 

Cap worked hard to keep his plants alive and well. He occasionally wore some shabby safety equipment so he could build up additional smaller fences and pathways to keep his plot safe from accidents. 

It was colorful and lively. One could easily see how much love and energy Cap poured out into it. 

Today was just like any other. BadTimes lounged on a branch high in the trees, tail swish idly behind him. Their fence was easily as high as the cottage, but the trees around were taller. 

Cap was working on his garden, knees in the dirty, thick gloves on his hands. His friend, Bandana, was lounging on a chair a few feet away, talking. Suddenly, Cap yelped in pain. He retreated from the plot he had been digging into, clutching his arm. BadTimes perked up in curiosity. He could smell the blood from here. 

Bandana stood, alarmed. He ushered Cap forward, taking his arm and inspecting the injury. He was gentle, and Cap was clearly comfortable with him. Bandana pulled off his bandana and tied it around Cap's arm, before planting a small kiss on the back of his hand. BadTimes couldn't see his face, but with how Cap's shoulders shook he knew he was laughing. 

BadTimes smiled. Bandana, now without his bandana, went inside with a small farewell to Cap. He was now alone. 

BadTimes felt bad for the two, especially Cap. He couldn't remember the last time his flesh was so weak that digging in the dirt could harm him. Humans were so weak. 

BadTimes left the tree. He transformed into a human, grabbing a discarded satchel and pulling his clothes from it. He got dressed, mind wandering. He wondered what he could do to help him. 

Once his satchel was on over his vest and his hat and shoes were secured, BadTimes had an idea. He stared at the large fence between him and Cap. There was a gate on a hinge a few feet away. He marched over to it and peered through the gap between fence and gate. The lock BadTimes knew he had wasn't moved into place. 

He laughed to himself, before ripping open the gate with a grande flourish, staring down into the yard of his dear Cap. 

Cap turned to look at him, eyes wide and tense as a coiled spring. BadTimes knew he was seeing if making a run for it was an option.

He didn't give him that option. He bolted towards him, harshly grabbing Cap's arms and yanking him forward. Cap yelped in surprise, but BadTimes clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Cap, please," he murmured urgently, "don't yell." 

The human seemed confused, a fine tremble in his arms and legs. He tried to squirm away from the hand on his mouth to speak. BadTimes let him. "Cap?" 

BadTimes laughed, returning his hand to Cap's arm and gently squeezing. "That's what I've been calling you." 

Cap frowned, leaning away from his touch. 

BadTimes hesitated, unsure if he wanted the answer, but asking anyway, "what's your actual name?" 

Cap tried to subtly wriggle one of his arms out of his hand, getting a sharper grip in return, "Keralis." 

BadTimes stopped, surprised. "That's a pretty name." 

"Oh uh, spank you?" BadTimes laughed again, what was with this guy's accent? It was cute. 

"Can you, uhm, let go of me." Ca- Keralis pleaded, clearly uncomfortable. 

BadTimes arched an eyebrow, grip tightening, "do you promise not to run or scream?"

Keralis nodded, so BadTimes let go. The human stumbled back, chest heaving. Oh, the poor man was likely panicking. BadTimes felt a sting of guilt. 

"Keralis, I do not wish to harm you." He said firmly, crossing his arms. 

The man in question looked at him with a wary gaze, likely unbelieving. BadTimes noted him fidgeting with Bandana's bandana on his arm, which provoked BadTimes into asking another question. 

"Your friend, the human. His name?" 

Keralis gulped, averting his eyes, "Bubbles." 

"And the vampire?" 

"Doc." Keralis took a step back. BadTimes narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. 

"What," Keralis started, "what you want?" 

_ You, _ he decided not to say, "I want the best for you."  _ Only the best.  _

"Okay. Uhm. Then go away?" 

BadTimes held back laughter, "no-no, you misunderstand." He stepped closer. He could feel the heat of every panicked breath Keralis exhaled. 

"Uhm- what is your name?" Keralis squeaked, voice rising an octave.

"My name is Scar, but people know me as BadTimes." He hummed, elegantly stepping into his desired persona. It was true he was Scar, but which Scar he was depended on his current act. He could be bad, or good. Today he was bad. 

"O- oh! Nice to meet you, BadTimes." The way he pronounced his name was odd but charming. He thrust out a hand as if going for a handshake. 

_ His mistake, _ BadTimes grabbed his hand with sudden fervor, crushing his bones and tendons together. 

Keralis gasped softly, pain shooting through his arm. His head hung on his shoulders, and BadTimes could see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Nice to meet you too, Keralis," BadTimes said slowly. He rolled his fingers around his hand, adding more pain to his predicament. Just as Keralis looked to be ready to snap, he let go. 

"What," Keralis clutched his hand to his chest, nursing his sore muscles with gentle rubs, "do you want with me, then?" 

BadTimes hummed, eyeing him critically, "I want to make you better. I want to grant you the quality of life you deserve." 

Keralis froze, gears turning. 

"Yes. I want to turn you."

Keralis winced. 

"If you'd let me. I'll be gentle. I'll ensure the process goes smoothly." BadTimes said quickly. 

Keralis's head was lowered, but BadTimes could see the quiver of his shoulders and hear the shortness of his breath. "I don't want.." 

"Well, why not?" BadTimes asked, sneering. "Give me 3 good reasons why being human is better." He spat. 

Keralis hesitated. "I.. don't want to hurt people." 

That was reasonable, BadTimes supposed. "Yeah, that might be a hassle. Next?"

"Uhm, blood tastes weird?"

BadTimes grinned, "don't worry, you'll learn to like the taste." 

Keralis shuddered, "Immortality.."

"Is a scary prospect," BadTimes finished, sympathetic, "I know. But you'll learn to appreciate it. I sure did, and now I'm happy." 

Keralis didn't seem convinced, risking a glance at the door several yards away. If he tried to sprint it, BadTimes would catch him. 

"Anything else you're worried about?" BadTimes prompted, beginning to subtly shift from human to cat. His hands turned to clawed paws, and his ears transitioned to cat ears. Keralis reeled back in surprise and, perhaps, fear. 

"Well, uh," Keralis had trouble sorting his thoughts, "Bubbles.." 

BadTimes pieced together the unspoken thoughts. He stepped forward, taking Keralis's hand into his inhuman ones. He idly traced the banana his friend had given him not long ago. A portion of the soft red was stained a darker crimson. 

"Keralis. If the only thing holding you back is your friend... Well, I should think he isn't a good friend."

Keralis gasped and tore his hand away, anger replacing fear in an instant. "Bubbles is a good friend! He is.." He fell sad once more, shoulders slumping. "He is scared. He only wants the best for me." 

"Would he still only want the best for you if you were inhuman? Is your humanity the only thing he cares about?" 

"I.. no! He cares about me, not me being human." 

"So this shouldn't change that, Keralis. When you wake up as one of us, things shouldn't change between you and your Bubbles."  _ Hook, line, and... _

Keralis nodded,  _ sinker, _ and BadTimes grinned. 

"Good, now just come to me, and we can begin." He offered his hands once more. 

But one last doubt plagued his little human, and he looked up with wide eyes, frozen. "What if I hurt my Bubbles?"

BadTimes stopped, smile falling into a thoughtful frown. He remembered someone close to him, terrified of turning, saying the same thing. Even as a fatal wound in his side ruined his coat, and his hands trembled as they gripped the wound, he was scared. 'I don’t want to hurt anybody’ he had sobbed. 

"There are more important things than that, Keralis," BadTimes said with more hostility than he intended, shoving the memory away. 

Keralis didn't answer. BadTimes sighed. 

"So, are you willing to let me turn you?" He asked, hands still outstretched for Keralis to take.

Hesitation, "do I even have a choice?"

BadTimes stared him down, analyzing his every move, "no. You don't."

The human sighed and took his hands, resigned. 

BadTimes grinned and yanked him forward, catching him and hoisting him up into his arms, bridal style. He locked him against his chest, burying his face into his neck.

Keralis squeaked then held his breath, tense. 

BadTimes searched for the right spot, sniffing and letting the smell of blood fill his senses. A possessive growl escaped him, and Keralis started freaking out. 

Keralis began by wriggling his arms away and pushing against his chest, breathing heavily.

He bit down and Keralis howled in pain, struggling harder. BadTimes sunk his teeth in deep, eyes shut. As he registered Keralis's fighting, he dug his claws into his skin, scratching. Once he was secured into his veins, BadTimes injected the venom. 

Keralis screamed, back-arching, likely feeling a burn spreading through his blood. BadTimes withdrew with a soft exhale, breathing hotly onto his neck, idly watching the excess blood escape the wound.

"There, was that so bad?" He asked rhetorically, watching as Keralis squirmed and panted, in pain.

As Keralis showed no sign of stopping, BadTimes brought him over to a patch of grass, settling down with the human cradled in his lap.

BadTimes returned to his fully human form, reaching up and tracing his cheek, wiping away a shed tear. Keralis gaped and shook, eyes wide as he stared at the sky.

He sighed, "listen to my voice. I will help you through this." He began, knowing he probably couldn't hear him as of now. 

"You are feeling a lot of pain, I know. The toxin is spreading through your body, and will soon start rearranging your molecular DNA... or something like that. I'm no scientist, Cap." He murmured, giving the once-human soft pets and touches. 

Suddenly, Keralis spoke, breathless and quiet,  _ “help." _

BadTimes stopped, then smiled, petting his hair, "what can I do for you, darling?"

"Make it  _ stop. _ " He whispered, trembling.

"No can do, sorry." BadTimes hummed, watching as tears streamed down his soft face. "You're strong."

"It hurts." Keralis sobbed, sitting up and hugging BadTimes with surprising fervor. He was wetting BadTimes's vest, but he didn't mind. 

He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his shaggy hair, his signature cap long since discarded. He smelled nice, BadTimes noted. 

After several long moments, Keralis spoke, shaky. "I hate this."

"Oh, I know. It isn't enjoyable." He agreed, relaxed.

"Can... Can I get your name?"

"Scar." 

"I mean..” his unfinished thought hung in the air. 

"You want my true name, huh?” BadTimes said, feeling bad for lying. Well, more misleading him than outright lying but... "I am also called Mark."

Keralis seemed surprised, but he smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mark." 

"Is the pain any better?"

"It is.. bearable." 

Mark smiled. "I'm glad it is. This will be worth it, okay?" 

Keralis nodded absentmindedly. 

Mark hesitated, then decided to tell him the news. "Keralis.. the pain is going to come in waves over the next 48 hours. Memory loss, hallucinations, and violent thoughts and urges are commonplace for a newly turned vampire." He explained, and he felt Keralis tense in his lap.

"My Bubbles-" 

"Will be alright," Mark interrupted, squeezing him reassuringly, "I am going to talk to him about you getting proper treatment during this entire process." 

Keralis nodded, but he still looked scared. Scared and, of course, in minute pain.

The back door opened. Mark twisted his torso, seeing Goat- no, Doc, on the steps, frozen.

"Hello, Doc!" Mark piped up, holding Keralis just a bit closer. "I need to talk to you about-"

_ "What the fuck did you do to Keralis." _ Doc seethed, hostile, and on edge. Mark could see horns begin to sprout from his skull, and his body growing larger, bulkier, stronger. 

"I will explain my actions shortly, but Keralis-"

_ "Get away from him."  _

"If you would listen-"

Doc charged. He ripped Keralis from his arms, pulling a sharp cry from the no-longer-human. Doc hesitated, looking to his friend, worried. 

Mark used this chance to get the hell out of there, knowing Doc will rip him limb from limb if he stayed a second longer. 

As he bolted through the open gate, Mark only hoped his Keralis was in good hands.

He wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific trigger warnings: violence, blood, and emotional manipulation.

**Author's Note:**

> This Hermitcraft AU is made in collaboration with several awesome people on Discord! If you would like to join our server, pm us at https://arfov-au.tumblr.com


End file.
